


1925

by sevenpillarsof_leviathan



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: 1925, Lots of Angst, M/M, Surrey, post-break up reunion
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpillarsof_leviathan/pseuds/sevenpillarsof_leviathan
Summary: Faisal I of Iraq and T.E. Lawrence's reunion at Lord Winterton's house in Surrey in 1925.





	1925

“一切都还好吗？”

  
费萨尔看上去比几年前瘦了一些，劳伦斯想。九月末的英国还不算太冷，从伦敦到素里一路上风景怡人，但劳伦斯却觉得自己没什么心情欣赏沿途的乡间风光。距离他接到关于费萨尔访英的消息才过去不到四十八个小时，而此时的他却已经穿着深蓝色的皇家空军制服，和费萨尔一起坐在驶向温特顿公爵老房子的轿车后座上了。

  
距离劳伦斯上一次见到费萨尔已经过去了整整四年。他们四年前在苏伊士城见最后一面时，费萨尔还只是一个被英国政府抛弃了的正在遭受流放的王储，而现在的他已经在伊拉克做了四年的国王了。费萨尔出来接见劳伦斯时，劳伦斯很欣慰地看到他记忆中的瘦高身影精神很不错——尽管那身笔挺的西装在光天化日下显得是如此扎眼。这身欧式西装和梳得一丝不苟的头发使他看上去像是一个令人厌恶的老练政客，劳伦斯心想。

  
“一切都好。”劳伦斯低声回答道，不敢直视费萨尔的眼睛。然而这是谎言，过去的几年劳伦斯过得并不好，有时甚至如同行尸走肉，而他深知费萨尔也并不是一帆风顺，毕竟伊拉克内政的复杂程度足以使任何精明的政治家焦头烂额。过去的几年里劳伦斯和费萨尔一直保持着断断续续的通信，尽管他一直都注意不会在信中流露过多个人感情，寄出的信里也只字未提自己入伍了皇家空军和坦克兵的事，以至于当费萨尔今天看到他一身空军新兵的行头时，还开玩笑说他为什么被降了职。劳伦斯并不认为费萨尔知道自己在离开中东后的挣扎。不同于喜怒哀乐常常溢于言表的费萨尔，除了在苏伊士城那次令他原形毕露的崩溃，劳伦斯一直很小心地尝试在费萨尔面前掩盖自己的真实情绪。

  
费萨尔微笑着点了点头以后车里就陷入了令人尴尬的沉默。要说分隔两地，四年时间并不算太久，然而劳伦斯和费萨尔却觉得他们之间仿佛已经隔了一座隐形的大山，谁也不愿意先开口打破僵局。似乎是为了填充四周空气的间隙，费萨尔习惯性地点燃了一支烟，浓浓的烟味瞬间在轿车后座弥漫开来，这让劳伦斯微微皱了一下眉。费萨尔知道劳伦斯不抽烟也不喜欢香烟的味道，但是他也知道劳伦斯从不介意自己在他面前抽烟——事实上，劳伦斯常常表现得他可以容忍费萨尔的一切，尽管他也从来没有试问过费萨尔是否需要自己的容忍。后座的空间太小了，小到劳伦斯如果此时稍微一动就能碰到费萨尔的手和膝盖。你如果不想忍受这种折磨，为什么还要坚持和他见面？劳伦斯在内心质问自己。他原本可以选择昨晚就掉头回空军基地，可是他最终还是留了下来。他知道自己渴望见到他，这种渴望甚至超过了他对自己和费萨尔的关系产生的犹疑。他们并不是真的无话可说，却是有太多话不知从何说起，而且说得太明白只会让彼此陷入更加尴尬的境地。

  
温特顿公爵位于素里的老房子装潢精美，但是年久失修的特点在劳伦斯看来简直是暴殄天物。费萨尔很喜欢素里，他似乎一点都不介意这座房子留给他的不好的回忆，还非常乐意在这座房子里度过他在英国的最后一个周末。温特顿和他的夫人都表现得十分热情，他们很高兴与昔日战友在此重聚，特别是当其中之一是伊拉克王国的国王，另一个是大名鼎鼎的阿拉伯的劳伦斯时——事实上，温特顿公爵在餐桌上就没有停止谈论那些在他看来理应属于费萨尔和劳伦斯的过往的辉煌。费萨尔看起来完全不介意温特顿对于进军大马士革的追忆，他一直笑着附和温特顿公爵的话，甚至偶尔会讲几个十分幽默的笑话为大家助兴。劳伦斯除了偶尔微笑着点头附和，大部分时间却都只是盯着盘里的食物发呆，惹得同桌费萨尔的私人医生辛德森医生频频扬眉。劳伦斯觉得此时的自己仿佛笨拙如一条正在努力蜕皮的蛇——皇家空军的蓝色制服仿佛只是一层方便他隐藏自己真实身份的假皮，只要褪下这层皮，他就能暂时变回以前那个能说会道，妙语连珠的劳伦斯。

  
然而劳伦斯发现自己做不到。他悄悄瞟了一眼费萨尔拿着刀叉的修长的手指，痛苦地发现此时的他是多么渴望能亲吻这双手，然后将这双手贴在自己胸前，让这双手的主人感受自己颤抖的心脏。劳伦斯知道自己还爱着费萨尔，他原本以为四年时间可以将一切回忆都冲淡，但是一起在黄沙里出生入死的两年和之后共同见证的理想主义的起落，都在见到费萨尔的那一刻起再一次生动鲜明得恍如昨日。劳伦斯惧怕肌肤之亲，直到费萨尔在四年前的苏伊士为了抚慰在怀里抽搐的自己做出了超过普通朋友界线的举动。劳伦斯相信，如果他此时真的疯了，他会毫不犹豫地选择起身拉住身旁费萨尔的手，离开这个令他窒息的房间和这些他并不在乎的人，告诉他自己其实是多么想念他，然后抱住他，吻住他，撕扯掉将他们的肉体隔开的令人不适的西装和制服，最后一起在这令人无处可逃的情欲的炼狱中自焚而死。

  
可惜劳伦斯还不够疯。他也不再确定费萨尔是否也还爱着他。讽刺的是，劳伦斯从来没有开口对费萨尔表达过他的爱，而费萨尔却不止一次在信中对他说过他爱他，不论旁人要如何定义这种爱。劳伦斯保留着这些信，却仍然觉得这份爱虚浮如空气。然而，就算维系他们的爱看不见摸不着到令人怀疑其真实存在的可能性，对于劳伦斯和费萨尔来说，这份爱也已经是他们人生中的奢侈品。这份爱之于劳伦斯奢侈在于他对人常常难以真诚付出，之于费萨尔奢侈在于他常常难以真诚收获。

  
吃完饭后劳伦斯和费萨尔站在阳台上吹风。劳伦斯盯着费萨尔眼角新爬上的几根皱纹，忍不住绞紧了自己的手指。去年劳伦斯和皇家空军驻美索不达米亚的空军中将萨蒙德聚餐时，萨蒙德酒过三巡给劳伦斯讲了不少伊拉克动荡的政事。劳伦斯表面上装出一副对中东事务漠不关心的态度，实际上他根本无法忍受自己犹如给丘吉尔承诺的那样，就这样化作沙漠地平线上一团消失的尘雾。他知道费萨尔此时正因为凯末尔领导的土耳其共和国对摩苏尔的野心发愁——事实上，大多数英国媒体都认为费萨尔此次访英跟摩苏尔问题有关，而非像对外宣称的那样，只是为了疗养生息。劳伦斯责问过自己在帮费萨尔争取他应得的王位时是否一厢情愿地给他强加了太多为阿拉伯人民肩负的责任；然而费萨尔坚持说他不怕承担责任，因为他爱他如同爱自己的国家和人民。

  
“你今天一直很少说话，我还以为你不想见我呢。”费萨尔突然开口，语气听起来却很轻松。不等劳伦斯回答，他继续追问道：“在皇家空军的生活还习惯吗？鉴于你为英国立下的功劳，我以为他们起码会给你一个官职呢。”

  
劳伦斯苦笑了一下。费萨尔怎么会懂得他战后故意想要践踏自己直到卑微如尘土的心态。他为了惩罚自己对基于痛苦之上的肉体之欢不正常的渴望和对阿拉伯人的背信弃义，一次次如同飞蛾扑火般欺骗未谙世事和追求刺激的同僚鞭打甚至刺穿他。如果可能的话，劳伦斯是想要从费萨尔那里得到这份羞辱的；但是他扭曲的独占和保护欲阻止了他向费萨尔索取任何会玷污他心中来自麦加的王子那份宝贵纯洁的东西，不管那份洁净是否早已在他看不见或是不愿意看见的地方被他人夺走和消磨殆尽。劳伦斯不认为自己病态的行为是对费萨尔的背叛，毕竟他们也并没有向对方做出任何不切实际的承诺的立场；他一直刻意忽视费萨尔早已有了家庭的事实，尽管这也不完全是基于自私。费萨尔的种种行为证明，如果他有选择的话，他是不会延续自己的家族传统，违背内心深处的真实欲望早早娶妻生子的。

  
“留下来过夜吧。”费萨尔低声说，然后将他修长的手指轻轻搭在了劳伦斯抓着阳台栏杆的手上。这种暧昧的触碰令劳伦斯突然意识到，其实费萨尔也仍然渴望着他。也许到头来，在苏伊士的亲密并不是劳累产生的幻觉，他们之间的爱也不单是为了实现帝国野心制造的假象。也许他们曾同样渴望贴近彼此滚烫的皮肤，将伤痕累累的肢体纠缠在一起互相慰藉取暖，忘记那些伟大的承诺和责任，仅凭在对方喘息的唇齿间渡一口气过活——

  
“不……我想我得走了。”沉默半晌后，劳伦斯突然咬咬牙抽开了自己的手，“我必须在九点半以前回到营地，您知道，这是命令。”

  
费萨尔没有答话，劳伦斯垂下眼帘，不敢看费萨尔眼里是否充满着深深的失望，在僵硬地行了一个军礼以后就转身离开了阳台。费萨尔是疯了吗？劳伦斯不知道，他只知道费萨尔也是孤独的，而自己在某一刻差一点就答应了留在他身边的请求。这已不是他第一次选择离开他，而他只能安慰自己这才是唯一理智的选择。他现在是伊拉克的国王，任何丑闻都可能摧毁他脆弱而年轻的政权。战时的费萨尔一度是劳伦斯的信仰。然而纵然是假神，试问哪个肉体凡胎胆敢为了满足一时的情欲，就将自己的神祇一起拖下堕落的漩涡。

  
劳伦斯看着车窗上的倒影，发现自己的眼眶有些发红。他揉了揉眼睛，却干涸得流不出一滴眼泪。劳伦斯曾埋怨过费萨尔软弱，而他常常忘记，也许他才是两人中更软弱的那一个。


End file.
